figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Items (MARDEK)
Weapons This section has been moved to Weapons (Mardek) Armour This section has been moved to Armour (Mardek) Shields Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Helmets Chapter 2 ;Leather Helm : Type: Helmet In-Game Description: A light helmet made of leather. Element: N/A Properties: DEF+1 Abilities: None Buy/Found: Goznor, Canonia, Cambria ;Kettle Hat : Type: Helmet In-Game Description: A wide-brimmed metal helm-hat thing. Trendy! Element: N/A Properties: DEF+2 Abilities: None Buy/Found: Catacombs, Cambria ;Hat Type: Hat In-Game Description: This seems to be some sort of hat. Element: N/A Properties: DEF+1 Abilities: None Buy/Found: Goznor, Cambria Accessories Chapter 1 ;Dragon Amulet : In-Game Description: A powerful amulet shaped like a dragon. It protects against fire and increases bodily energy output. Element: Fire Properties: MDEF+10, STR/VIT/SPR/AGL+1, 50% Fire Resist Abilities: Nullify Physical, Nullify Magical Buy/Found: Initial equips of Hero Mardek and Hero Deugan ;Cog Necklace In-Game Description: A necklace, with a simple cog attached. It was enchanted by Meraeador to protect the wearer from being put to sleep. Element: N/A Properties: Resist SLEEP (100%) Abilities: None Buy/Found: Goznor ;CopperRing In-Game Description: This tiny ring somehow raises defence by a whole point. Element: N/A Properties: DEF+1 Abilities: None Buy/Found: Goznor, Goznor Sewers Chapter 2 ;Silver Ring : In-Game Description: This tiny ring somehow raises defence by a whole two points. Element: N/A Properties: DEF+2 Abilities: None Value: 600 Buy/Found; Goznor, Canonia, Cambria ;SilverPendant : In-Game Description: A delicate silver piece of jewelry. Wear it around your neck. Element: Light Properties: MDEF+3, Resist LIGHT (15%) Abilities: None Value: 100 Buy/Found: Goznor, Gem Mine, Cambria ;Gauntlet : In-Game Description: A metal glove-type thing that increases strength and defence. Element: None Properties: DEF+1, STR+2 Abilities: None Value: 500 Buy/Found: Goznor, Canonia, Cambria ;Ring of STR : In-Game Description: This little ring, set with a red gem, magically increases the wearer's physical strength. Element: None Properties: STR+1 Abilities: None Value: 100 Buy/Found: Goznor, Canonia ;Ring of VIT : In-Game Description: This little ring, set with a green gem, magically increases the wearer's physical endurance. Element: None Properties: VIT+1, HP+10 Abilities: None Value: 100 Buy/Found: Goznor, Canonia ;Ring of SPR : In-Game Description: This little ring, set with a blue gem, magically increases the wearer's mental acuity. Element: None Properties: SPR+1 Abilities: None Value: 100 Buy/Found: Goznor, Canonia ;Ring of AGL : In-Game Description: This little ring, set with a yellow gem, magically increases the wearer's speed. Element: None Properties: AGL+1 Abilities: None Value: 100 Buy/Found: Goznor, Canonia ;Body Crystal : In-Game Description: A green crystal which is attuned to the physical wavelengths and body chakras such that it increases the potential of the body of the wearer. Or something like that. Element: None Properties: VIT+1, HP+10, Resist NUM/PSN/SLP/PAR (20%) Abilities: None Value: 1000 Buy/Found: Goznor, Canonia, Cambria ;Mind Crystal : In-Game Description: A blue crystal which is attuned to the mental wavelengths and mind chakras such that it increases the potential of the mind of the wearer. Or something like that. Element: None Properties: SPR+1, MP+10, Resist SIL/CNF/CRS/DRK (20%) Abilities: None Value: 1000 Buy/Found: Goznor, Canonia, Cambria ;Snakestone : In-Game Description: A magical green stone that protects against poison if worn. Element: Earth Properties: MDEF+3, Resist PSN (100%) Abilities: Remove Taint (Magic Sword) Value: 2000 Buy/Found: Canonia Woods, Cambria ;MoonstoneRing : In-Game Description: A ring set with a moonstone. It channels the power of light, protecting the wearer from offensive light-elemental spells, and the status ailment Sleep, for some reason. Element: Light Properties: MDEF+3, SPR+1, Resist LIGHT (50%), Resist SLP (100%) Abilities: Shield (Magic Sword) Value: 800 Buy/Found: Goznor Sewer, Cambria ;OnyxRing : In-Game Description: A ring set with an onyx stone. It channels the powers of darkness, protecting the wearer from both the element Darkness and the status effect, also called Darkness. Element: Dark Properties: MDEF+1, STR+1, Resist DARK (50%), Resist DRK (100%) Abilities: None Value: 800 Buy/Found: Cambria ;FirePendant : In-Game Description: An amulet imbued with the Fire element. It reduces all fire damage inflicted on its wearer by half. Element: Fire Properties: MDEF+5, Resist FIRE (50%), weak to WATER (-50%) Abilities: None Value: 300 Buy/Found: Gem Mine, Cambria ;Pickaxe Pendant : In-Game Description: A tiny little pickaxe on a charm. It was a gift from the miners for saving them. Element: None Properties: DEF+1, STR+1 Abilities: None Value: 1000 Buy/Found: Receive from miners in the Gem Mine after defeating Muriance. ;Lapis Lily : In-Game Description: A delicate brooch made of lapis lazuli and silver, fashioned in the shape of a water lily. It was given to Mardek by Elwyen to show her gratitude. Element: Water Properties: Resist WATER (120%), Resist SILENCE (50%), Resist CURSE (50%) Abilities: M Shield (Magic Sword) Value: 4000 Buy/Found: Receive from Elwyen in Canonia after defeating the Lake Hag ;YalortianAmulet : In-Game Description: An amulet shaped like the Eye of YALORT. Increases Spirit. Element: Dark Properties: DEF+1, MDEF+6, SPR+2, Resist DARK (10%) Abilities: None Value: 500 Buy/Found: Receive from Gallovar after defeating Moric in the Catacombs ;Ring of STR+2 : In-Game Description: This little ring, set with a red gem, magically increases the wearer's physical strength. Element: None Properties: STR+2 Abilities: None Value: 400 Buy/Found: Cambria ;Ring of VIT+2 : In-Game Description: This little ring, set with a green gem, magically increases the wearer's physical endurance. Element: None Properties: VIT+2, HP+20 Abilities: None Value: 400 Buy/Found: Cambria ;Ring of SPR+2 : In-Game Description: This little ring, set with a blue gem, magically increases the wearer's mental acuity. Element: None Properties: SPR+2 Abilities: None Value: 400 Buy/Found: Cambria ;Ring of AGL+2 : In-Game Description: This little ring, set with a yellow gem, magically increases the wearer's speed. Element: None Properties: AGL+2 Abilities: None Value: 400 Buy/Found: Cambria ;GreenBeads : In-Game Description: A necklace made of green, earthy beads. Element: Earth Properties: Resist EARTH (20%), VIT+1 Abilities: None Value: 400 Buy/Found: Cambria Recovery Items Other Items Key Items ;SewerKey : In-Game Description: A large, rusty key. It opens a door in the sewers. Found: Goznor ;CatacombsKey : In-Game Description: A dark, heavy key shaped like a skull. It opens a door in the catacombs. Found: Catacombs ;Trilobite Key I : In-Game Description: A key shaped like... a trilobite? Found: Social Fox's Tomb ;Trilobite Key II : In-Game Description: A key shaped like... a trilobite? Found: Tainted Grotto ;Trilobite Key III : In-Game Description: A key shaped like... a trilobite? Found: Canonia ;Trilobite Key IV : In-Game Description: A key shaped like... a trilobite? Found: Goznor Category:Mardek